We meet again
by Ezriafever2011
Summary: Aria and Ezria were forced to break up. But what happens four years later when Hanna has to design Ezra's fiances wedding dress? R
1. Chapter 1

Aria's POV

"Hey Hanna! Want to go shopping today?" I asked

"No. I cant. I have a new client that wants me to design her wedding dress." Hanna is a fashion designer now and is very susesfull. " I have never done that before but I will have to try. She is coming over today to help have an idea on what it should be like. Its fine by me if you stay. I might need some help."

"I guess I can stay and help or watch. I could be your assistant. How doess that sound?" I asked.

"Amazing! Because honestly this lady is a very picky person!" Hanna Exclaimed

"Wow. Whats her name?" I asked

"I just know her first name is Jackie." Hanna Said

"Ughh! I hate that name!" I have always hated that name every since I met Jackie. Ezra's ex-fiance. My dad couldn't stand the fact of Ezra and Me being a couple. He threatened to turn Ezra into the police if we were still going to see each other. After that we broke up for good! We were both heart-broken. We havent talked to each other since it happened. I still kept his number but im too scared to text him. Im worried he has a wife and has kids.

"I know I hate that name too!" Hanna Exclaimed

"So when is this client of yours coming over?" I asked changing the subject

"Around 11. So about in 5 minutes." She said

"Oh Great!" I sighed dramatically. Just then Hannas cell rang.

"Ya that should work." She said talking into her blackberry.

"What happened?" I asked as she hit end

"Jackie cant make it so she is sending her fiance over."

"Shes having a guy give dress opinions?" I asked

"My thoughts exacally!" She said

"Well since it's a guy coming over I guess I will go take a shower and get ready for the day." I said

"Okay. But promise me one thing?" Hanna said

"What?"I asked

"Please don't come down here in a towel."

"Why would you ever think I would do that?" I asked

"Because you do it all the time!"

"No promises! Well Ce'ya!" I headed upstairs. I grabed a towel and headed for the shower.

Ezra's POV

I cant believe this. I got stuck coming to help this fashion designer, design Jackie's dress. Jackie is so picky I don't know where to start when it comes for a dress for her. I honestly don't know anymore why I am marrying her. I mean I never got over Aria but when me and Jackie first got back together I liked it. But now she has turned into a freak like she used to be. Well here goes nothing. I walked up the pavement and rang the doorbell. A 5'5 blonde opened the door.

"Hi. Are you Hanna the fashion designer?" I asked

"Yes I am. And you must be the fiance." She said

"Well yes I am. You can call me Ezra." I couldn't help but stare at her I reqanized her from somewhere. In fact she looked a lot like Hanna Marin.

Hanna's POV

Oh no! Its Ezra! I don't know what to do! I mean Aria loves him still and hes getting married. What happens if she comes down and sees him. She would be crushed to find that news out. But how do I talk to him. I guess I can come forward. It wont hurt anything, Right?

"Ezra?" I asked

"Yes." He said.

"Are you marying Jackie Malono?" I asked

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Why? Why are you? Don't you still love Aria?" I asked

Ezra's POV

This had to be Hanna. But what do I say? I got over Aria or what.

"Hanna. I new it was you." I said

"Well do you love her?" she asked

"Im not going to answer that."

"Fine. Then don't. Are you hungary?" She asked changing the subject

"Ya. Im very hungery." I said

"I will go get some take-out and we can get started. You can just make yourself at home. The batheroom is upstairs if you need it." With that she left and went out the door

So im left at this house. All alone. I guess it wouldn't hert to go upstairs and explore. Besides she wont be home for a little while. I went upstairs admiring the pictures that she had of her and Aria. Aria was so stunning in all of them. I went to the first room on the right. I opened it to find a violet colored room. The room was huge! I walked in to exlpore. I saw there was a lot of pictures of Aria. Then on the nightstand beside the bed was a picture of Aria and I in the paper bags. I remember that memory clear as day. Wait. Why would Hanna have a picture of Aria and I. Maybe Hanna just uses this room as a guest room for Aria. Yea that could be. I opend the closet door. This closet was huge! It was the size of my bathroom! I walked in admiring the clothes.

Arias POV

I got out of the shower and wraped myself in a towel. I walked into my room noticing that I must of left the light on. I already picked out my outfit before hand. I started putting on my bra when I heard a noise come from my closet. I walked closer too it.

"Hello." I said

Ezra's POV

Hanna must be home.

"Hey Hanna. I was just ex-" I stoped when I saw Aria standing there almost naked. She was just in a bra and underwear. I couldn't believe it!

" are you doing here?" She asked

**Hey Guys! Im back with an all new story! Sorry if the chapter was short! I will try to make it longer next time! Rember to review and tell me your thoughts! I will try and update as soon as I can. I would like to have 5 reviews until my next update for a chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kaitlin **

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN PLL**


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra's POV

_I cant believe it! The man I have loved for the past 5 or 6 years is standing in my room. But why?_

"_Ezra…." ,I said, "What are you doing here?" I asked_

_Ezra's POV_

She is wondering what Im doing here. I have the same question for her.

"Im here to help Hanna design my fiancés wedding dress." I said.

"Fiancées." She whispered

"Unmm…..Yeah. We have been together quit sometime now." I said. I didn't know what to do. I mean I still do love Aria. But I don't know anymore if she likes me."

Aria's POV

JACKIE! It has to be Jackie he is marrying! I cant believe he got back together with her!

"Ezra?"

"Yeah." He said

"Why aren't you down stairs helping Hanna and why are you in my room?" I asked changing the subject

"Well. Hanna went to go get take-out and so I thought you were Hanna was the only one that lived here.", I said, " I decided to do some exploring to try and find some pictures of yo- I mean I was trying to find a picture of you 4 girls when you graduated. I never was there to see it." He said. He was looking for a picture of me. Why would he ever do that? I mean if he is engaged he obviously has moved on!

"Well, Im sure you found one. Now go down back stairs and wait for Hanna." I said

"Yeah. That might be good." He said sighing

"Ezra?" I asked

"Yeah Aria." He said

"How did you?" I asked

"How did I what?" He asked

"How did you move on? Because I have been spending the last 4 years wanting to be with you again. I haven't been able to date with out thinking Im cheating with you. Is this how its going to be?" I said my eyes were starting to water.

Ezra's POV

I didn't realize it. I didn't realize that Aria still had feelings for me. If only she new I had feelings for her.

"I never said that I did moved on." With that I walked out the door and rushed down stairs. I left. I couldn't handle to be there anymore. Jackie will just have to design the dress with Hanna herself.

Aria's POV

What just happened? Ezra still has to love me. He has too be . From what he said it sounds like he does. I will call him tonight. Maybe that will help things. I went down stairs and grabed an apple to eat. Just then Hanna walked into the door carrying umpteen bags. Not noticing that Ezra was gone and I was here.

"Hey Ezra. I have been thinking. What are you going to do if-" Just then Hanna looked up noticing It was me here.

"Hey Hanna. Why didn't you tell me that Jackie's fiancé was Ezra?" I asked

"Aria. I didn't know he was. I didn't even know that Jackie was the same Jackie. Wait did something happen between you and Ezra?" She asked

"Well he was in my room exploring and saw me. He didn't know that I lived here. And then I asked him how he moved on. And he said he never said he did. He was to nervous or something because after that he ran down stairs and sped away." I said

"Wow. I miss that much in 20 minutes! So what are you going to do? Hanna asked

"Well I don't know what to do. I mean I want to call him and go have dinner just as friends but I don't know." I said

"Aria! That would be awesome! You guys can go when Im with Jackie! We can totally pull that off!" She said

"You think?" I asked

"Yeah. Jackie has an appointment tomorrow with me here. So call Ezra and ask if he wants to go out as friends when Im with Jackie. Jackie will be with me from 11-2."

"Okay." I said. With that I got my phoned and dialed Ezra's number. After so many years I still had it memorized.

Ezra's POV

I just got home when I here my cell phone ring. I look to see it is Aria calling. Aria. Why would she be calling me? I kind of imagine her to be mad. I press talk.

"Hello." I said

"Hey Ezra!" ,Aria said cheerfully, "Would you like to get some Chinese tomorrow at Panda Express at like 11?" She asked. Of coarse I would love to go with her. I would love to go with her anywhere.

"Sure Aria. It will be good to catch up!" I said

"Yeah it would be. Well see you tomorrow." She said

"Ce'ya!" She said

"Later." I said. I could here her laugh as she hung up.

Aria's POV

I cant believe it! Ezra is going to meet me! Yeah!

"Sooo. What did he say?" Hanna asked

"He said sure." I said

"Hnmm…..Maybe he still does like you." Hanna said

"Maybe." I said

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I also am doing spell check I just forgot to use it last time. My apologizes for that! I will try and update soon! Have a nice all day and remember to review!**

**-Kaitin **

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN PLL **


	3. Chapter 3

Aria's POV

I woke up with the sun streaming through the curtains. Today I am going to have lunch with Ezra! I am in such a great mood I think I should go on a run! I have never liked to run only when I am excited about something. When I got back I picked out an outfit to wear. It wasn't formal but it wasn't to casual. I decided to take a shower. My day always feels better after I have taken a shower. I get out and realize I have an hour before 11:00. I blow try my hair then curl it. I put on some makeup and then my clothes.

I went down stairs to see what Hanna was up too.

"Hey girlie!" Hanna Said

"Hey Hanna!" I said cheerful

"You must be really excited for your lunch date with Ezra. Because when I woke up you were gone and your car was still here so you must of went on a run. And you never do that." She said

"Yeah I am. But I'm kind of nervous." I said

"Why?" Hanna asked

"That's the thing. I don't know."

"Well everything will be fine. But I think you might want to leave like right now." She said

"Why?" I asked

"Well Jackie moved up her time to 10:30 to come; and that is in like 5 minutes and I am sure she doesn't want to find out that you live here too." Hanna exclaimed

"Yeah your right. Well c'ya." I said

Ezra's POV

I just got done taking a shower. I walked into my bedroom to find Jackie putting up her hair.

"Hey babe." Jackie said

"Hey…..Are you going somewhere?" I asked

"Yeah. I have my wedding dress apotment. Remember." She said

"Yes. I remember but I thought it wasn't till 11:00."

"Well it was but then I decided to move it up at 10:30. Well I have to go. Bye." She said going out the door.

Great. I hope her and Aria don't run into each other at Hanna's otherwise it will not be good. Maybe I can leave early I mean It won't be that bad of a thing. But first I need to put some clothes on. I put on blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I only wore this outfit for Aria. She was the only one that liked this outfit.

Aria's POV

I arrived at Panda Express and found a table to sit at. Right after I sat down I saw Ezra walk into the door. I waved to him to signal where I was. He came over my way and sat down.

"Hey Aria." Ezra said

"Hey." I replied

"So how has life been going for you?" He asked

"Well my books have been on the best seller list for 2 months now. So I have to say life has been going pretty good." I said

"Wait. Best seller? You're a writer?" He asked

"Yeah. I have a stage name. I don't want anyone like stalking me or anything. My stage name is Lucy Hale."

"You're the one that wrote scandalous love?" He asked

Ezra's POV

I cant believe this! Aria is the one that wrote Scandalous love! I love that book so much because it is about a how a guy and a girl meet before school starts and then they later find out that the guy is the girls teacher. I always liked it because it is like Aria and my relationship but now I know why it is.

"Yeah." Aria replied

"I love that book!" I replied

"Thanks. So what have you been doing?" Aria asked

"I have been teaching at one of the local high schools." I said

"Oh. That is nice." Aria said

Aria's POV

"Yep." he replied

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Ezra asked blushing

"Unmm…No I don't actually. I did try the dating thing after I graduated high school but then I caught my ex in bed with someone else so I haven't been doing the dating thing lately." I said

"Oh. That has to be terrible. About 2 years after we broke up Jackie and I got back together. I never know why we did though." My eyes lit up when Ezra said that.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well. I guess I mean it may have been a good thing. I don't know though. So after we had to break up and I moved away I became an alcoholic and Hardy couldn't handle it anymore so he got Jackie and so then we ended up getting back together." He said

"I can't imagine you to be an alcoholic." I said

"Yeah me neither. Do you want to order food now?" He asked changing the subject

"Sure." I said

"Okay you like the orange chicken right?" He asked

"Yep." I said. He came back with lots of boxes.

"That didn't take long to get the food. Im glad it's not that busy." He said.

"Yeah." ,I agreed, "Ezra I have to tell you something." I said

**Hey guys! Okay so this chapter isn't that great but I left you in a cliffy! I already have what she is going to tell him but you guys can already guess! I will try and update the next chapter soon! **

**Love always-K**


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra's POV

"What is it?" I asked I very worried

"Ezra…..The reason why my dad forced us to break up is because…...I don't think I can do this." With that Aria put money on the table and ran out the door. I could tell she didn't want to tell me why but I still wanted to know. I left money on the table too and left trying to find her, But it already looks like she is gone.

Aria's POV

I don't think that Panda Express was the right place to tell him why we had to break up. I guess I don't know how Ezra will take it. I mean he probably will be happy but then sad. I just wish I could get the nerves to tell him. I ended up driving back to my place. I mean I know Jackie's there but I have no other place to go. I mean Spencer is living in California as a doctor and Emily is in Texas as a professional swimmer.

"Hey Aria, Is that you?" Hanna asked as I walked through the door

"Yeah. Where is Jackie at?" I asked

"Well we got done early so she left." Hanna said

"Thank God. All I need is more stress with her here." I said

"Why? Did something happen with you and Ezra?" She asked

"Well I was going to tell Ezra why we had to split up but I chickened out and left him." I said

"Aria. I understand how you feel. It would be very hard for me to tell someone I loved something like that. If you want you can have Ezra come over tonight and I can be out of the house and you can tell him then." Hanna said

"Well what about Jackie?" I asked

"I heard her talking on the phone and she was talking about a girls night out or something like that tonight." She said

"Okay. That will probably work." I said

"Well are you going to call Ezra or not?" She asked

"I was getting there." I said with that I called Ezra.

Ezra's POV

I was awoken from my nap when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up to see it was Aria.

"Hello." I said sheepishly as I answered

"Hey, Ezra!" Aria said cheerfully

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing much. Do you want to come over tonight to catch up?" Aria asked

"Yeah, Sure! That should be really fun!" I said

"Okay! Come over around 7:00?" Aria asked

"Yeah. That should work." I said

"Okay. C'ya!" She said

"Later."

Aria's POV

Im so glad I get to see Ezra again tonight. I mean I finally get to tell him why we had to break up, But I really don't know how he will take it.

"So what did he say?" Hanna asked

"He said sure." I said smiling

"That's awesome!" Hanna exclaimed

"Yeah. I know. Im so happy." I said

Ezra's POV

I wonder if Aria ended up going home. Because if she did the run in with Jackie would have been bad. I have been wondering were Jackie is. It is past 2:00 and shes not even home. I guess I can call. I mean it wont hurt anything, Right?

"Hello?" A man answered

"Hi. Who is this?" I asked

"This is Jackie's boyfriend and you are?" The man asked. I cant believe it. Jackie is cheating on me. What did I ever do to her to make her do something like this.

"This is her fiancé. And please tell her that her and I are over." I said with that I hung up. I have never been so furious! I have to pack my bags and leave. I don't know where I am going to stay but I cant live here anymore.

Aria's POV

"Hey, Hanna?" I asked

"Yeah?" She said

"What should I wear when Ezra comes tonight?" I asked

"You should wear that lacy red shirt and those dark denim jean shorts."

"That's actually not that bad of an outfit." I said

"If Ezra wasn't taken do you think that you would try and be more than friends with him?" Hanna asked

"Well yes but I don't know if he would like to." I said

Ezra's POV

2 hours later and I have gotten everything of mine packed. I decided to leave a note for Jackie to tell her how I feel and stuff

_Jackie,_

_I cant believe you cheated on me like that! You always got jealous when I had lady friends but then you go and cheat on me? The wedding is off and I never want to see you again! I don't know wear Im going to stay but I just wont be able to handle being in the same house as you. I hope you have a good life with that guy you cheated on with me and I hope you leave me alone._

_Ezra_

I got in my car and found the nearest motel. It wasn't one of those cheap ones but it wasn't that nice either. I unpacked my stuff and got settled in. I noticed by the time everything was almost unpacked that it was already 6:00. I have an hour until have to be at Aria's so I guess I better freshen up.

Aria's POV

I decided to straiten my hair because I remember I did that once and Ezra loved it. I did my makeup very carefully and made sure not to ruin it at all. I looked at the clock and noticed it is already 6:45. I need to call the pizza place now and order one.

"Hello?" The stranger answered

"Hi, I would like to order a larger half Cheese and half pepper and tomato pizza."

"Okay your pizza will be delivered in about 15 minutes." With that the stranger hung up

Ezra's POV

I put jell in my hair sticking it up. I wanted to look very good for Aria. I put on some cologne. I noticed it was already 10 to 7 so I better leave not to be late. I got up to Aria and Hanna's house and noticed there was a car there that I new for a fact wasn't Hanna's or Aria's. As I got closer I could see Aria was in a argument with a guy at the door. I got out of my car and went to see what was going on. When I was about 3 feet from the door I waved to Aria.

"Ezra. Im so glad you're here. This pizza delivery guy wouldn't leave because he wanted to go out with me. He didn't understand that I was taken by you." She said with a wink

"Yeah. Im sorry bro but were together so can you please back off?" I said

"Yeah…Sure." The pizza guy said as he left

"Hey Ezra! Im so glad you came. You are such an awesome save!" She said

"Well I try to be." I joked

"Come in Ezra!" She said gesturing me. "Would you like scotch or wine?" She asked heading into the kitchen

"Hnmmm…..I will have some scotch, But please not too much I don't want to be driving back drunk." I said

"Yeah. And im sure Jackie doesn't want you coming home drunk." After she said that a lump formed in my throat

"Yeah….About that." I said

Aria's POV

"What do you mean Ezra?" I asked confused

"I found out today that Jackie was cheating on me. The wedding is off and I moved in to a motel. I know its not the best place but I am living there until I find a apartment to live in." Ezra said

"Oh my gosh Ezra! That has to be terrible! I want you to know you can stay in the guest bedroom here until you land on your feet if you want to." I said

"I might take you up on that offer but I don't know." Ezra said

"How bout some pizza!" I said changing the subject

"Sure." He said sitting down at the table

"I got your favorite! Pepper and tomato!" I said

"You know me too well." Ezra said

"Yeah…Your probably right about that."

"Aria. Can I ask you a question?" Ezra asked

"Yeah." I said

"Why did we have to break up?" Ezra asked

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I made it longer than the other ones! Im sorry but I left you in another cliffy! I promise in the next chapter you will find out why they had to break up! Also I would like to tell the person that criticized me on how my mistakes are annoying that you had bad grammar so cut me some slack! Also if you review my story you will get a shootout in the next chapter! I will try and update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Aria's POV

My eyes filled with tears as he asked me that question. This is the question that I have been never able to answer.

"Ezra…The reason why we had to break up is because I was pregnant." I said

"You were pregnant?" He asked

"Yes. Yes I was." I said

"Well where is our child?" Ezra asked

"After you were forced to leave all I did was cry and I couldn't handle it anymore. I stopped eating and I had a miscarriage. Im so sorry I killed are baby." I was bawling now

"Shhh….Aria its okay."

Ezra's POV

I grabed Aria and cradled her in my arms.

"No its not okay, Ezra." She said

"Yes it is. It is not your fault." I said

"Are you sure? I killed our baby."

"Aria please don't say that." I said

"But I did-"

"Aria, Do you want to go to a bar? Its not that bad. We can have a few beers and just talk." I said

"Sure. That would be great." She replied

"Okay. I have the perfect place. You can ride with me." I said

Aria's POV

It feels so great to be able to be with Ezra again. I mean I feel like I can tell him anything when Im with him. As we drove I didn't recognize where we were. We arrived to some beat up bar.

"Were here." Ezra said

"This is it?" I asked

"Don't worry, You will love it! Its small and nice!" Ezra said

"It better be." I said. I walked in to see a small bar. It didn't look that nice though.

"Hey, Jake I need 2 of your strongest shots!" Ezra said

"Will do!" Jake replied

"So you must be a regular?" I asked

"Well, I met Jake after we had to split up and basically came here every night, Until I finally landed on my feet." Ezra replied

"Wow. I cant imagine you like that." I said stunned

"I came here my first night and spilled my guts out to Jake and well he was there for me." Ezra said

"Ezra, Im sorry we had to split." I said

Ezra's POV

"Don't worry Aria, We don't have to worry about the past anymore." I said

"Good." Aria said smiling

"2 shots!" Jake said slamming them on the counter

"Bottoms up." I said to Aria

"Bottoms up!" She replied. Aria chugged it down in seconds.

"Well…Did you like it?" I asked

"it's the best!" Aria said

"Hey Jake can we have another class of this?" I asked

"Sure thing."

2 hours later

"Aria, Stop laughing!" I said

"Why? Laughing is the best medicine right?" She asked

"I guess so! Maybe you shouldn't have anymore drinks you are pretty drunk." I said

"What? No Im not!" Aria said

"Yes. You. Are." I replied

"Fine. Maybe I am."

"I think I better take you home." I said

"Don't take me home! I don't want to go home!" Aria shouted

"I'll take you to my place." I said

"Okay." She replied. On the way to the motel Aria fell asleep. When I arrived I picked Aria up and carried her in and laid her on one of the beds.

"Goodnight Aria." I whispered in her ear and then gave her a kiss on the nose.

"I still love him. I love Ezra." Aria said. I always new that Aria talked in here sleep. I always thought it was adorable because it was always about me. I shook Aria to wake her up.

"What Ezra? Why did you wake me up?" She asked half asleep

"I wanted to tell you I love you too." I said

"How do you know I love you?" She asked

"You talk in your sleep remember?" I asked

"Oh, Yeah!" Aria said then past out

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I would love to give a huge thanks to ForeverDream7, HarryLovesGinny09, and MonstersCloset! You guys are the best! I will try and update soon! Until then, Kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aria's POV

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. I looked down to see I was wearing the same clothes I was yesterday. Then I remember that I stayed at Ezra's. Where is he though?

"Ezraaaa." I called

"Yeah." He said coming out of the bathroom with just a towel on. I started staring at him. Man does he look so fine. "Take a picture it will last longer!" Ezra exclaimed

"Sorry about that. Anyways are you going to bring me home today or what?" I asked

"Well, I was planning on it. Unless you don't want me to." Ezra said

"Can we just stay here and be lazy and order some take-out?" I asked

"Aria, I wish we could, But I have to cancel all the wedding plans and call family and tell them its off." Ezra said. I frowned

"Okay. But can you take me home?" I asked

"Do you think Im going to take you home without breakfast?" Ezra asked. "How about I take you too this really good diner for some breakfast and then I will take you home." Ezra said

"Sure, I would love that, But I don't have my billfold I wont beagle to pay for my self." I said

"Its on me." Ezra said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Now come on." Ezra said sticking out his hand. I took it and we were out the door. As Ezra drove to the dinner I saw a lot of fancy and pretty houses. I would hate to see how much they cost. We pulled up to a pretty cool looking dinner. It looked way cool because it was vintage.

"This is an awesome looking dinner." I said

"Yeah. They have good food too." Ezra said as he got out of the car. We walked in and it looked even cooler inside. My favorite part was the vintage radio. A bleach blonde waitress sat us at a table and I could tell that she was interested in Ezra. I couldn't help to get jealous. But Ezra acted like he didn't even notice her.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked

"I will have some coffee." I said

"I will like some coffee as well." Ezra said

"What's good here?" I asked Ezra as the waitress left

"Well I really like there pancakes." Ezra said

"I think I will get the blueberry pancakes." I said

"Im going to get the chocolate lovers pancakes." Ezra said

"Hnmmmmmmmmmm….I better text Hanna and tell her that Im with you." Then I remembered. "Oh, Crap! I left my phone at your place!" I Said

"We can go and get it after were done here." Ezra said grinning

"Okay." I said

"Hey, Aria?" He asked

"Yeah?" I replied

Ezra's POV

I have been wanting to ask her since we met again if we could be a couple. I keep chickening out though. I don't know why.

"Unmm….When is your birthday? I know its coming up I just forgot when it is." I said chickening out like always

"Oh, Its next week. June 14th." She replied

"Okay." The waitress brought us are food and we ate in silence.

"We should get going. I better get homes so Hanna doesn't have a panic attack wondering where I am at." Aria said

"Okay." I played the bill and we left. As I drove down her street I notice something I never did before. It was how nice the houses are and then there is her house. Her house looks so vintage and old but the house fits her so perfectly.

"Here I am." Aria said as I drove up her driveway

"Here you are." I said "I will call you tomorrow and maybe we can go a see a movie or something."

"Okay. That would be cool. Well see you." Aria said getting out of the car

Aria's POV

As I walked into my house I saw Hanna on the couch looking half asleep.

"Hey, Hanna Im home." I said

"Aria! Where I have you been? I have been worried sick! You never replied to my text messages and never returned my calls!"

"Sorry I was at Ezr-"

"You were at Ezra's? Tell me what happened! Don't tell me that you guys did it!" She said

"Hanna. We went out to some bar and I got a little too drunk so he brought me to the motel he is staying at and I crashed there. Nothing happened." I said

"Well I thought that maybe you were with Ezra, Then I though that you got kidnapped. You should have left me a note or something!" Hanna Exclaimed.

"Hanna, Calm down. Everything is okay." I said

"Okay, But never do that again. Promise?"

"I promise." I said

"I was planning on going shopping today. Want to come?" Hanna asked

"Sure it wouldn't hurt. Crap, I forgot my phone in Ezra's motel room!" I realized

"Its fine. We can stop there on the way to the mall." With that we headed out the door

Ezra's POV

I walked into my motel room tired. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came out of the bathroom and heard a beeping noise. I followed the noise and saw Aria's phone on my night stand. I forgot that she left it here. I picked it up to see why it was beeping. 8 unread messages it said

_Hanna-Aria, Why aren't you at home?_

_Hanna-Aria please tell me where you are!_

_Hanna-Aria, If you are with Ezra you know I don't care, But just please tell me where your at. _

_Hanna-Aria, Are you having sex with Ezra? I know you said you wanted to but you said that you thought Ezra might not want to because I could be too soon._

_Hanna-Aria Rose Montgomery! You better tell me where your at!_

_Hanna-Im worried about you! Where are you _

_Hanna-Okay, Whoever kidnapped her better bring her back other wise Im calling the cops!_

I cant believe it. Aria wants to have sex with me? I mean we only did it once but I guess when we did it, It was pretty amazing. Truth be told I have never wanted to think this before but I do want to have sex with her too.

Aria's POV

Hanna pulled up to Ezra's motel room. I knocked on the door and Ezra answer while holding my phone in his hand.

"Ezra, Why do you have my phone?" I asked taking it from him

"Aria. Your phone kept beeping so I was trying to figure out why it was and I saw that Hanna kept texting you." Ezra replied

"Oh, Okay." I said

"Ya, So I was able to cancel all the plans for the wedding." He said

"That's good. Are you doing anything else today?" I asked

"Nope. That was all I had to do today." He said

"Well do you want to come with Hanna and I to the mall?" I asked

"Are you sure Hanna would let me come?" Ezra asked

"Yeah, She loves you!" I said

"Okay."

Hanna's POV

Aria and Ezra came out of his motel room. Why was Ezra with her? Aria got in the front seat and Ezra got in the back.

"Hey, Why is Ezra here?" I asked

"Oh, I said asked him if he wanted to come with us." She said

"Sorry if I am ringing your shopping time." Ezra said

"Oh, No its fine. Anyways Aria might need your help picking out a new bra. She did say she needs a new one." I said

"HANNA!" Aria yelled punching me in the shoulder

Aria's POV

I cant believe Hanna just said that. That is so embarrassing.

"That hurt!" Hanna said

"Good." I said with a smirk

Ezra's Pov

I think its funny with the arguments Hanna and Aria have. But does Aria really need a new bra…..Or was that just a joke? We finally arrived and Hanna found a parking spot close to the entrance.

"Im going to let you two have a little alone time. Meet me at the food court in an hour?" With that Hanna went on her own way.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked

"How about Victoria's Secret?" Aria asked. With that she grabed my arm and was dragging me in there. As we walked in all I saw were pictures of girls half naked. Okay they weren't half naked but they were almost.

"So what do you need here?" I asked her.

"Uhh…..What do you think? Hanna wasant lying when she said that I needed a new bra. But I don't think Im going to let you help me pick it out." Aria said with a wink.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated FOREVER! But here is the new chapter and it is longer then most! I will try and update soon but forgive me if I don't! Remember to review!-Kaitlin**


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra's Pov

"Unm…." I honestly don't know what to say to this. Is this supposed to be Aria's way of turning me on? I mean Its working I just want to know.

"Ezra…..Relax. I was just kidding. I like there perfume so I always get it here." Aria said

"Okay." I replied. Aria walked over to the stand by the check-out and picked one out. As she was checking out the cashier looked at me then at her that back at me again and smiled.

"You two look like a good couple." She said with a big grin. I honestly didn't want to say anything and Aria didn't say anything either. I guess you could say that it felt like there was an elephant in the room.

"Let me guess….You two arent a couple?" The cashier asked

"Yeah, Were not together." Aria said

"Well, Anways thanks for shopping. Come again!" She said as we turned around to leave.

"Where do you want to go now?" I asked

"I don't know." She said. Suddenly "Just a Kiss" By Lady Anteblem started playing. It was Aria's phone ringing.

"Hanna?" Aria asked when she picked up her phone.

"What do you mean? Fine just go with him!" Aria said when she hung up her phone

"What happened?" I asked

"Hanna met some guy here and shes going to go to some movie with him and he might bring her home." She said. What does she mean by might though?

"What do you mean by might?" I asked

"Well she Is always meeting a new guy here and she always ends up staying with him or having the guy bring her home."

"Oh, I see." I said

"Well it makes me mad. Im just worried that some day she will meet a yahoo guy and he will do something to her."

"I know what you mean. Hardy used to be like that. But then I changed him. Now hes back to his old self." I said

"Really? How did you change him?" Aria asked me

"Well, since I was depressed about you and stuff I told him that I was fine and it was going to be okay." I said

"Oh.." Aria said

"Soo…Unmm do you want to go now? Or do you just want to get something to eat?" I asked

"Hnmm….I think I would like to get something eat." She replied. We started heading to the food cart. "What are you getting?" She asked me

"Im going to get pretzil bites. What are you getting?" I asked her

"Im going to get lemonade and a cookie." We got are food and headed for a bench to sit at.

We started talking about everything. What happened after we broke up, Who we dated, and just funny stories. I couldn't help but fall more in love with her. As I took out my cell phone I looked at my phone and saw that it was already 7.

"Hey, Aria? I would love to keep chatting but I need to get back so can we go now?" I asked

"Yeah that's fine." She said we walked out of the door walking side by side. Are hands kept brushing against each other and a shock of electricity went through us. We got in the car and left. 30 minutes later we were at my motel.

"Hey Ezra!" Aria said as we pulled up

"Yeah?" I asked

` "Do you want to come over tomorrow night? We can have pizza and a movie!" She suggested. This sounded great.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" I said trying not to sound too eager.

"Okay cool. I will text you more details tomorrow. Bye Ezra." She said

"By." I said as I got out of the car. I couldn't help but smile.

**Dear Readers,**

**Im sooooo sorry I havent updated in FOREVER! But I will try and update more! But if I cant please don't hate me! So I want to add more drama and change the rating to M so if I do is that okay with you guys? If so let me know!****J**

**Love Always,**

**Kaitlin**


	8. Alfredo sauce and

Aria's POV

I woke up with the sun streaming through the window. I couldn't help but think that today Ezra was coming over for dinner. I picked up my phone and realized that it was already 4:00 pm. I never have slept this late, But maybe its because I couldn't go to bed until 3:00 AM. I couldn't get to sleep because I was worried about Hanna. She never replied to my text messages and never returned my calls. I was very worried about where she was and then she finally called me back at 3:00 AM telling me that she was at this guy named Jakes house.

I got up out of bed and looked into the mirror. Uggh! I look like a total mess. I grabed my phone and tested Ezra.

_**What would you like for supper tonight? And do you want to come at 6 instead of 7?-Aria**_

Sure! _**Hnm..Maybe some Italian? Yeah something Italian and white grape wine.-Ezra**_

I couldn't help but smile at my phone. Ezra always loved white grape wine and Italian food. That was what we would always have at his apartment. Except I was never aloud to have wine because I was too young.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I undressed and stepped into the shower.

Ezra's POV

I couldn't of been more happy when I saw that Aria wanted me to come earlier. But that just meant that I would have to get ready sooner. I took off all of my clothes and hoped in the shower.

Aria's POV

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I went straight to my closet and found a pink roughly blouse and white curies. I curled my hair and made a puff at the top. I applied pink eye shadow and mascara. I put on a little bit of blush and a pale pink lipstick. I looked in the mirror and thought 'Damn I look hot!' I grabed my phone and saw it was 5:00. I went downstairs and found the wine. I got out some breadsticks and put them on the Pizzazz. I got out the stuff for chicken Alf redo and started making it.

Ezra's POV

My foot felt the cold tiled floor as I got out of the shower. I found a tower and wrapped it around my waist. I grabed my ax bottle and sprayed it on me. I put on a pair of jeans and put on a red polo shirt. I jelled up my hair and then brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock and realized It was already 5:30. I rushed out of the door heading for Aria's.

Aria's POV

I placed the chicken Alf redo on two plates and grabed the bread sticks. I put them into a basket. I heard the door bell ring. I took off my apron and went to go answer it. I opened the door to find a very handsome Ezra standing at my door. I couldn't help but blush when I saw him.

"Hey Ezra." I said greeting him inside. "You can go in the living room and make your self at home. Im going to go get the food." I said

"Okay sounds good." Ezra said walking to the living room. I walked into the kitchen and grabed the food. I set it on the coffee table and then went and grabed the wine. I poured it in two glasses.

"I made your favorite. Chicken Alfred." I said

"It looks delicious." He said admiring the pasta

"I hope so." I said sitting down bye him. We started eating the pasta in silence. I guess we really didn't know what to talk about. As Ezra put some past in his mouth I laughed as he got sauce on his face.

"Whets so funny?" He asked

"You got sauce on your face!" I took my thumb and licked it wiping of the sauce. Him and I were so closed to each other. Nose-to-nose. I leaned in….

**Hey guys! I kind of left you in a cliffy! I wonder what's going to happen? Maybe they'll kiss or maybe someone will walk into them or IDK! Make sure to review and as always you guys are awesome!****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear people who like this story…Thank you so much for reading it then reviewing on it! It means a lot! Dear person who said my story was unrealistic and I have a lot of spelling errors, I just want you to know that sometimes I forget to do spell check and when I do, do spell check it might replace a word with the wrong word and I never relize it. And also please don't tell me I have very little thought process. HELLO! Do you know how long it takes me to write this story for you guys? I mean Im not the greatest writer but instead of pointing out my flaws in writing in a mean way please point them out in a nice way. Anyways…You guys asked for drama. So here there is some drama!****J**

_Previously….._

_"You got sauce on your face!" I took my thumb and licked it wiping of the sauce. Him and I were so closed to each other. Nose-to-nose. I leaned in and…._

**Aria's POV**

"NOOOOO!" I heard a panic scream come from outside. Ezra and I ran outside to see what happened. We saw Hanna crying on her knees by a guy. "Jake! Nooo please stay alive!" Hanna shouted in tears. I looked up and saw someone wearing all black and a black ski mask. Pointed a gun at Jake. I ran by Hanna to comfort her.

"Hanna its all going to be okay! Im calling 911 right now!" With that I dialed 911. The person in the black ski mask pointed the gun at me.

"You just made a bad mistake!" The person in black shouted. Wait! I would know that voice from anywhere.

"Jackie! Put the gun down I know its you!" Ezra said stepping forward by me.

"Alright!" Jackie hollered taking off the mask. "You know its me. But what are you going to do when I kill all of you except Aria and then shoot myself? What Is it going to look like then? I mean if I did that and you were the only one alive I could make it look like that you killed everyone, Aria." Jackie tipped her head back laughing.

"Jackie, just put the gun down! You have no reason to kill us!" Ezra said frightened.

"You want to know why? Because you broke up with me because of her! I knew it was a bad idea to go to Hanna to design my wedding dress! But now I guess if I would kill all of you except for Aria you would all get what you deserve. I mean I have already made the last minutes of Hanna's life a living hell since her boyfriend can be possibly dead, And well you, Ezra, your probably in hell right now too knowing that your going to be dead to and that-"

Suddenly Jackie was interrupted by police sirens.

"You BITCH!" Jackie shouted to me. She pointed the gun and me then Ezra ran in front of me and everything went black!

**Okay guys! I thought I was going to end here and have a cliffy but I just cant stay always from this chapter since its so good! Sooo….Keep reading!****J**

Ezra's POV

I was awoken in a bright hospital room. I could feel a sharp pain in my leg. I sat up and looked at my leg. It had a huge cast on it.

"Your awake!" A older male doctor said coming into my room

"Yeah." I choked out. My mouth seemed very dry. "What's wrong with me?" I asked

"Well…When you jumped in front of Aria, The bullet from the gun when in your leg. If the ambulance didn't get there when they did you probably wouldn't have a leg. You see the bullet went in between the leg and knee separating the bones. When you got here we did surgery and was able to get the bullet out. What's wrong with your leg now, Is its fractured, Since the bones went out of place. You will have to have this big cast on for about a month and you will have to have weekly check ups. If all goes well your leg should be able to heal right. Have any questions?" The doctor asked

"Yeah….Can I see Aria? Is she okay?" I asked in panic

"Shes fine. I mean you saved her life! I will go get her and I will make sure to leave you two some privacy." With that the doctor left. A couple minutes later Aria walked in

"Hey." I said smiling. I was so glad to see her.

"Hi. Im sorry that you fractured your leg. If I didn't have spoke up to Jackie none of us would be in this mess." I said

"Aria! If I didn't do that you would be dead! Its just a fractured leg. Im fine. How's Hanna….And Jake?" I asked

"There both good. Jack just broke his arm but the reason why he was unconsiounce is when he fell he hit his head on the ground." Aria said

"That's good its nothing serious. What about Jackie?" I asked

"Shes..Arrested. When the police showed up they saw her shoot you and she will go on triall next month." Aria said shaking her head. "I cant believe that we got in this big mess. Im just glad that Jackie didn't kill any of us." Aria said. I noticed her eyes started to tear up.

"Aria. Were okay. That's all that matters right now." I said trying to comfor her

"Ezra! What are you going to do? You cant live in that motel by yourself! Your going to need someone to take care of you! Your going to have to move in with Hanna and I. Okay? Please?" I could tell that Aria was really wanted to help me. Im pretty sure she felt bad for everything that happened.

"I guess. But I don't want you to baby me. I can do a lot of things by myself."

"Well your going to need help with some stuff. And im going to help you no matter what!" Aria said smiling

"Fine.." I said agreeing with her

"Yeah! Well its already 9:30. I have to go!" Aria said hugging me. She turned to go to the door then came back. She kissed me on the cheek then hurried out the door. I smiled at myself.

**Alright! How did you like this chapter? I gave drama in it like you asked! And don't worry there will be some Ezria love in the next chapter or the chapter after that and Im hoping to maybe have a Rated M chapter but I don't know yet for sure! Tell me your thoughts in a review! Have a nice night everyone!~Love Kaitlin **


End file.
